The Contractors Part 3 Chap 1
by Usagi Takanashi
Summary: Things are starting to get tense in the air with the new girl around


When all the papers were picked up Kyoko looked at him curiously "Do you need help with that Len-kun"

"No need and please call me Len. I'm guessing in your old school you all called each other with kun or san with their first name." She nodded "Well here just call everyone by their first without that, it'll be weird to them if you call them by that"

She bowed "Thank you for the advanced warning"

"No problem" he started to head towards the faculty office "you should get to class or you'll be late Miss. Kyoko"

Kyoko called over to him "Please just call me Kyoko" she smiled as he looked at her

"Sure..." he smiled back at her "Kyoko"

Kyoko blushed turning around like she was ready again to go find her classroom. She glanced back at him but he was already gone (What a nice guy.)

When she got to her class room the teacher that was running in the hall looking for Ren was there "So you're the new student." he said as she walked up to him "I'll be your homeroom teacher Mr. Kent is all you may call me"

"Yes Mr. Kent."

He pointed to the open desks after reading her paper "Kyoko Cusinagi sit in any seat that's open"

"Thank you" she took back her paper to find a seat. She found a seat near the window where it looked like no one had sat for a long time. But still looked brand new as it shined in the sun, she sat down.

People in the classroom pointed at her and whispered, one actually walked up to her followed by another. "Hello" they both greeted. The 16 and a half year old had short black hair and brown eyes, her guyfriend age 17 had light brown hair and dark brown eyes "I'm Homura and this is my friend Ukyo"

"Sup" he greeted, Ukyo wore a long white t-shirt and a regular pair of grey jeans

"Hi. I'm Kyoko Cusinagi"

"Your the new kid everyones talking about from the school that got demolished." Homura said she wore a red shirt over a white tank top and she wore a red skirt with it.

"Yes I am"

"It's strange how your the only one that got in this school." Ukyo thought out loud

"Well I got full marks on our all our final test scores, so since this is the best school around here they decided to send me here hoping to give me a better challenge."

"How nice of them" said a 16 and a half year old girl with short blond hair in pony tails and red eyes gleaming as she walked over to them staying away from the light of the bright sun that hurt her eyes. "I'm Kurome" she grabbed Ukyo's arm wrapping her arms around it "And you better stay away from my Ukyo"

Ukyo smiled nervously "Come on Kurome, we just meet her I'm sure she has better things in mind then a boyfriend"

Kurome stared at Kyoko suspiciously 'Hmph' she turned away dragging Ukyo along with her

"Sorry about that Kurome's been like that ever since she started high school."

"Hay let him go Kurome! He's mine!" Kyoko and Homura looked over to see another girl pulling on Ukyo's arm, she had long white hair and green eyes. She

wore a white dress with blue florals and a black waist band around her waist.

"No you let go Alexia, he's mine!"

"They're at it again" walked over two kids that looked like identical twins, but one had a chest and the other didn't. Kyoko looked at them behind her as the brother introduced them "I'm Kero and this is my twin sister Sayaka" They both had short almost shoulder length silver hair, but the brother had green eyes while his sister had gold eyes.

"What are kids doing in a high school?" Kyoko asked them

"We may look 12 but we're actually 16" Sayaka said both their eyes looked like the sharpness of a cat.

(Are they really 16?)

Kero nodded "Our parents look 30 when they're actually 48"

"Wow it would be great to look like that."

The twins nodded as they all looked back at Alexia and Shiroe fighting over Ukyo.

"He already dumbed you so get over yourself" Alexia said

"Shut up! We just got in a bit of a disagreement."

"That's when I dumped you Kurome." Ukyo said trying to pull his arm away from her "I have a contracted with Alexia now"

"Contracted?" Kyoko wondered aloud "Homura what contract are they talking about?"

"It's a partner contract."

(I get it, it's like they truly are dating because they've got a contract to prove it. Usually us kids just date and no one really cares, in this case it must be a battle over love or something. There must be to much love in this school) Kyoko blushed (Maybe I'll be able to find love here to.) Everyone in the class looked at her, (What's everyone looking at?)

Homura touched her shoulder "Kyoko?"

"Huh?" she looked at her curiously, suddenly everyone went back to what they were doing (What a strange class room)

"Kyoko your blood pressure went up, correct?"

"I guess, why?"

"Don't have your blood pressure raise that high here unless you have a contract?"

"Why?"

"Do you seriously don't know what actual type of school this is?"

She tilted her head confusion

"I can't believe you've never noticed" she sighed "I can't tell you, so you'll have to figure it out yourself." she placed her hands to her hips "Who knows maybe someone will save you"

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about"

"Never mind" She patted her head a few times "you'll understand one day"


End file.
